3DO and New World Computing introduce Might and Magic VI
3DO and New World Computing introduce Might and Magic VI, From: http://www.3do.com/mm6/info.html ATLANTA--(BUSINESS WIRE)--June 19, 1997--The 3DO Company today announced the sixth sequel to the hottest role playing game in the business, Might and Magic. Might and Magic VI The Mandate of Heaven, from the same developers that brought the PC gaming world Might and Magic I through V, takes role playing to the next level combining unique first person movement with both real-time and classic turn-based play. Might and Magic VI introduces an entirely new world of fantasy role playing with multiple characters, customizable combat and free form non-player character (NPC) interactions. With stunning new technology, a real world environment and multiple re-playable dungeons, The Mandate of Heaven takes an old genre into a new generation. "Classic role playing on the PC lives on in an industry where new technologies and hi-powered computers reign. Taking the genre to the next level combining the latest in 3-D graphics with the rich story line Might and Magic is known for, this sequel will delight gamers everywhere," said John Van Caneghem, President, New World Computing. Players lead a band of adventurers as they explore a medieval world rife with intrigue and deceit. An integral time clock within the world enables multiple plots and story lines to unfold simultaneously. There are dozens of NPCs to encounter, monsters to engage, and hundreds of quests to pursue. Might and Magic VI is a living world that will progress on its own, even if the player does nothing. The Mandate of Heaven introduces two variations of its own real time high color engine technology: The Labyrinth and Horizon true 3-D smooth scrolling engines. Players will brave the depths of the deepest dungeons when they enter the realm of the Labyrinth. Stunningly beautiful castles, caves and warrens immerse players through point light sourcing, and true 3-D rendered sprights portraying a realistic environment in an indoor setting. Outside offers 360 degrees of freedom with the Horizon engine, allowing players to explore the countryside with omni-directional movement, including vertical (flight!). The Story Since the mysterious disappearance of Good King Roland, the dynasty of child Prince Nicolai Ironfist I totters on the brink of ruin. Calamities, natural and otherwise, wreak havoc while the high council debates policy endlessly, unable to cope with the impending disaster. A doomsday cult has formed, pointing to the disappearance of Roland, the floods, the earthquakes, and an invasion of demons from the sky as evidence that the end of the world draws nigh. The people have begun to whisper that the Ironfists have lost the Mandate of Heaven -- the divine right to rule. Can you put right what is wrong, or will Ironfist lose its grip? The Might and Magic series has been a crowd-pleaser since it was first published in 1986 and since then has sold over 3.5 million copies worldwide. Critically acclaimed, having won the title Computer Role Playing Game of the Year many times over, Might and Magic VI is a highly anticipated sequel that promises to live up to its predecessors. Look for Might and Magic VI The Mandate of Heaven at retail this fall and embark on a journey limited only by one's imagination. This release contains forward looking statements. The forward looking statements are subject to risks and uncertainties. Potential risks and uncertainties include, without limitation, market demand and acceptance for the company's current and future software products, the company's ability to develop and ship future products, and the consequences of competitive factors in the marketplace. Further information on potential factors which could affect these forward looking statements and the company's financial results are included in the company's filings with the Securities and Exchange Commission, including the company's Report on Form 10-K for the fiscal year ended March 31, 1996 and the company's Reports on Form 10-Q for the fiscal quarters ended September 30, 1996 and December 30, 1996. New World Computing, a division of The 3DO Company, is a worldwide designer, developer and publisher of entertainment software. Founded in 1984, New World Computing is renowned for its technologically advanced products, offering the highest level of graphics and audio presentation to enhance the gaming experience. The 3DO Company (NASDAQ:THDO) is headquartered in Redwood City, Calif. The company creates and publishes advanced entertainment software titles for personal computers, the Internet and 32-bit and 64-bit video game platforms. For more information, go to the 3DO website at www.3do.com . -0- Note to Editors: 3DO, New World Computing, and Might and Magic, and their respective logos are trademarks and/or registered trademarks of The 3DO Company. All other trademarks or registered trademarks are properties of their respective owners. Copyright, 1997 The 3DO Company. All rights reserved. CONTACT: The 3DO Company/New World Computing Tuesday Uhland, 415/261-3142 tuesday.uhland@3do.com Category:文档 Category:新闻